The Prince's Monster
by Senf
Summary: AU. Loki finds an interesting and exquisite being, different from everything he has seen. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Loki was tired of everything; he was tired from all the women who'd try their luck with him, he was tired of being treated like a monster by Sif (just because he had cut her hair when they were young, a _milenia_ _ago!_), he was tired of his brother's stupidity, and especially tired of his father's favoritism. Could the All-Father not see that he was so much more intelligent than Thor? Could he not see that Thor would drink like a pig every night and then take some _unknown_ woman to his bed while Loki would spend most of his nights studying to become a great sorcerer?

Loki was disappointed, tired and angry at everyone. He was currently in his quarters thinking of some big prank to pull on everyone when he heard Thor barging into his quarters uninvited – nothing unusual here.

"Brother! You must come!" Thor exclaimed in a rather enthusiastic tone. Loki just answered him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't too patient today to deal with Thor. Actually today Loki felt like strangling him, but he would have to refrain from doing so – _obviously_. "One of the guards in the southeast outpost is here. He brings news about some giant beast-like-bird in the forest. He asks for our help to hunt it down." Thor looked expectantly at his younger brother.

"And why should we worry about a measly bird, _Thor_?" Loki snarled. He was in a very bad mood today and he couldn't control the emotion from showing in his voice.

"Ah, you see, brother," Thor continued his explanation without taking notice of Loki's venomous voice "the guard said he had never seen something like that _monster_. He also said that the bird was very hurt and that it still managed to kill all the other men in the outpost but him. To win against some of our very powerful warriors, it poses a danger to our people. We must slay it."

For a brief moment, Loki pondered if he really should bother joining his brother; he'd certainly called for Sif and The Warriors Three already and he didn't feel like meeting any of them today. But he was also curious about this... _bird_. Perhaps he could tame it and cause a ruckus, or perhaps he could keep it as a trophy. Or both._ Yes,_ Loki thought _I will find a way to keep it_. Nothing like a new pet-beast to entertain him. After Sleipnir, Loki did not try to create another living being with his magic, so getting a new pet seemed like a great idea.

"Let me prepare for the fight, brother. I'll be with you soon." Thor's mood brightened up and his eyes filled with happiness. Loki just rolled his eyes at this.

"Thank you, brother! I knew you would not run from a good fight!" with enough energy of half a dozen Loki's, Thor finally left – but not without hugging his brother first. After he left the younger prince sighed; his brother knew Loki did not enjoy being touched much. But today, the dark haired would let it slip. Because soon, he'd be getting a new plaything...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two day trip to the outpost was rather unpleasant. The few times Loki noticed Sif looking at him, he could feel her hatred piercing through him. The two idiots Fandral and Thor were making jokes about some crazy fights they had while drunk in the middle of the night. Volstagg would boast about dating quite a few women – perhaps (according to him) many more than Thor. Hogun on the other hand was as quiet as Loki but the warrior still seemed to be in a much better mood.

The problem was that Loki was rather tired of this. With Sleipnir he could arrive in the Southeast Outpost in 4 or 5 hours. But his brother and his _friends_ did not have such an amazing mount as Loki's, so he had to slow down to accompany them. And if he got there first Thor would make him wish to be in Hel or Jotunheim. Anything would be better than a nagging Thor after all.

Finally after a few more minutes they got to their destination. The outpost was quite close to the forest but not much of it was left. Apparently, the _monster_ had destroyed most of it.

"This looks bad." A surprised Hogun exclaimed.

"I wonder what is the size of that thing to be able to pierce a hole THIS big in here..." Sif said pointing at a hole in what was left of the outpost's roof. "This must be its beak's size."

All of them made their way to the hole. Now they knew why the outpost warriors had been killed so easily. They could see that the bird's beak was thicker than a person and perhaps as long as one. This wasn't good.

"This thing must be as big as a tree in this forest!" Thor shouted. "This will be a great hunt! Let us go find this thing; the first one to see it must shout for the others to come and help!" The Warriors Three and Sif nodded. To find the beast would not be too hard. It was hurt and big. It couldn't have flown so far so there should be a path of destroyed trees close by.

Loki decided to do something different. If the bird had been created with magic or if it was imbued with some of it, he could be able to sense it, especially if it was nearby. He closed his eyes and first heard the wind, then the dust flying, the leaves moving, the presence of Thor's mjolnir... Then he felt it; weakened, but he definitely could feel a different presence. As quick and as quiet as possible, Loki made his way to where the beast was. Fortunately, no one had found it yet.

The moment he saw it he was surprised at its beauty; its head, beak and claws were like a harpy's, and its wings had black spurs coming out of it. The tail had two very long feathers that reminded him of a pair of scissors. All its feathers were a light cream color but the two feathers in the tail seemed to shine a dark purple color. Quite an exquisite being in the prince's opinion.

He carefully approached the bird (luckily for Loki it was asleep). And it was then that he noticed the beast was gravely injured; there was a very big hole on the right side of its belly, as big as the prince himself. It was possible to see the other side of the forest through the wound. Any other being would have already died from it – possibly instantly. How it was still alive, Loki had no idea.

"LOKI!" Thor apparently had found them "GET AWAY FROM IT!" his loud voice was more than enough to wake up the bird, now very close to the dark-haired prince. Loki sighed; now he'd have quite the headache to calm this beast down. But before he could do anything, the blond man had already jumped and tried to hit the beast with his Mjolnir, but the monster managed to barely dodge it. With Thor still in the air, the monstrous animal raised its left wing and hit the blond prince making him fly away; he only stopped when he hit a tree.

Loki turned to look at the beasts eyes; why wasn't he attacked? By now it should have tried to hit him too (not that he would allow that to happen) but the bird was carefully analyzing him. There was something different on its light gray eyes too. Something like... Intelligence?

Loki was taken aback; he did not expect for this being to be much smarter than a bird. Could it really be?

While the two examined each other The Warriors Three and Sif arrived, helping the Mighty Thor to get up. They took their fighting instances and prepared for the attack, but before they could do anything stupid, Loki cried "STOP! It attacks only if it is attacked."

"And why would it attack the guards in the outpost them, Loki?" asked a rather angry Sif.

"Because maybe, _Lady_ Sif, they attacked it first." The younger prince let out all his sarcasm escape. That just managed to make Sif angrier at him.

"You-" before she could do anything else though, Fandral and Volstagg held her down and told her to be quiet.

"Calm down Sif, perhaps brother is right." And for a moment Loki was happy that his brother took his side. "But the fact remains that this is a very dangerous being." And Loki's happy moment vanished.

"You will not hurt it! It already has a hole in its abdomen! It was just protecting itself!"

"Oh yes Loki, because you love all types of living beings and that is why you are trying to protect this one, right?" Sif mocked. She knew he didn't exactly like being around people and the only animal/beast that he actually liked was Sleipnir.

The dark haired prince's blood boiled. It had been some time since he had actually wished to kill Sif. Before he could answer her though, the bird gave a weak cry. Its hole on its abdomen was now bleeding. Maybe the bird wasn't sleeping before, but it was trying to concentrate on its healing. Slowly, Loki approached the beasts wound. It looked pretty bad now. Worse than before. Again, how was it still alive? He did not dare touch it, but he turned to the bird and said "I believe you are an intelligent being. Perhaps more intelligent than the female over there." He pointed at Sif. She was fuming but stayed quiet nonetheless. What surprised them was that the bird nodded once, looking directly at Sif with... disdain? "I can help you with your wound, if you would allow me." Loki continued. The beast eyed him suspiciously. "I am the second prince of Asgard, Loki." He presented himself. The giant bird seemed to feel somewhat more secure with him, so Loki decided to get even closer.

Now less than one and a half meters (five feet) away from the beast Loki watched it open its wings and give another weak and painful cry. With a strong, beautiful light around the bird, it changed its shape. Everyone – Loki included – gasped; a naked woman fell flat in the dirt.

**So, should I continue this?**

**a. Yes.**

**b. No.**

**c. Your English is crap. (oh really? lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

The dark-haired prince had never been this quick; the moment he saw her passed out in the dirt he threw her body over his left shoulder and started running back to the outpost. Ten or more meters (30 feet) behind him were Thor and his friends, screaming things like "kill her" or "let me see her face and body!". Not that he would allow any of them to do as they pleased. So, the usual good ol' Loki used some of his magic and made a few trees on his path attack the others – he knew the trees wouldn't hurt them but they certainly would slow them down just enough for him to escape.

"I shall leave first!" Loki shouted. Thor had run past the trees and almost reached his brother when Loki jumped at Sleipnir's back and commanded it to move as fast as possible. He didn't want to waste any more time in this place. He had gotten what he wanted. Actually, he got something even better than what he wanted...

During the trip back, Loki took his time to appreciate her body. She seemed rather young (maybe a teenager? Loki wasn't sure) and reminded him of a delicate doll; her breasts and butt were good sized – both were neither too big nor too small. Her skin was a light cream color, almost pale. Her hair was straight and it was thigh length. It also possessed an unnatural white color (if it wasn't for all the dirt he was sure it could glow). He noticed there were no spurs or markings on her elbows, but on her back five centimeters (2 inches) above her butt there were two dark purple spots – the place where her tail's feathers would grow from. Her back seemed to have been scratched by some other beast; her abdomen was bleeding from its hole. What exactly had happened to her?

Sleipnir had never run this fast. His master had actually taken some time appreciating the _thing_ he found but he still did not allow his stallion to go slower or to rest. They actually managed to do a 4 or 5 hour trip in a little less than 3 hours; when they were finally back it was already the middle of the night.

"Call the best healers we have." Loki demanded as soon as he reached the asgardian's palace gate. One of the guards (afraid of Loki's wrath) quickly left to wake up the healers. Three other guards took Sleipnir's reigns and took him away with some difficulty; the only one Sleipnir actually obeyed was Loki after all.

Without looking back to its horse, Loki quickly made his way to the healing chambers with the female in his arms. Before he arrived in the palace he had carefully wrapped her body in his cape, but her blood was still dripping from it. How could she lose this much blood and survive he had no idea; he'd talk to her later to find out what she really was. Perhaps she was a Goddess; but he had never seen one like her before. Or perhaps – probably – she really was a beast. Not that Loki minded – he always preferred beasts over others.

When he got to the healing chambers the healers were already there. _Good,_ he thought. "Do _not_ let her die." He ordered in a rather vicious voice. If they let her die they knew he'd kill them too. He was the crazy son, after all. Even if Odin punished him for their deaths Loki would not care.

"We will do what we can. Please, leave us to our job." An old lady told Loki. He left the white-haired woman in a bed – together with his bloodied cape – and left. Tonight he'd sleep well and then in the morning he'd try and talk to the bird-lady.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Loki was up early – as usual. Not as usual though, Loki decided to eat breakfast with his parents (they would have summoned him soon anyway). After all, he had arrived in the middle of the nightpretty much_ alone_ – a stranger didn't count – and asked for the healers.

"Loki, where is Thor?" his mother demanded.

"I left him behind mother; I was in a hurry. But do not worry – he and his friends are all safe." She examined him for a moment, maybe wondering if he had pulled a prank on them before running away from their wrath; that was something so Loki to do. "Really, mother. Do you think I'd hurt them?" She sighed, but she ignored him. Now it was his father's turn to question him.

"Loki. The guards said you brought some stranger home. You even asked for our best healers." Odin waited for Loki to find an excuse. He knew his younger son didn't like people much. Hell, he doubted Loki would be able to bring a dying Sif back home (and he _still_ had a crush on her); why should he care for such a stranger then?

"She is the being that killed our guards," the young prince decided not to lie about this. In a couple days his brother and friends would be back and they'd tell the truth to Odin anyway. Perhaps if he told the truth once in a lifetime the All-Father would let him keep _her_. "But she did so for her own protection. I believe they attacked her first. She is extremely hurt. Someone opened a hole in her abdomen. Mother, father, don't you think that is quite a cruel thing to do to anyone?"

Odin and Frigga examined his face. He was a great liar – so great that he could even lie to himself – but this time he was _trying_ to tell the truth... With some drama to help him out, of course.

"She is dangerous, Loki. Even hurt she killed our guards easily." Odin stated.

"I know, father. But she did not attack me when I was right in front of her. She even changed her shape as if she was asking me to assist her. I believe she was waiting for someone with a good heart to help her." This time Loki made a puppy-like face. He didn't lie. At least that was what he considered the truth.

"Very well," his mother stated. The dark haired prince was trying to make the white lady a victim in this; and at least he managed to convince his mother that _maybe_ she was _indeed_ hurt and scared and looking for help. But the fact that she was really powerful still remained and for that his father seemed to be wary of her. What could she do? What could she be? They had no idea what she was – even Loki knew nothing about her. But for now they'd let the argument drop. There were plenty of powerful people in the palace to take her down if necessary.

"Then I will take my leave," he got up from his chair and slightly bowed to his parents. "Excuse me." Slowly he made his way out of the dining room. When he left his parents sight, he actually started to walk much faster. Now he'd be able to talk to her, finally. His curiosity was consuming him and he couldn't wait to know what she was and what powers she possessed. Perhaps she could teach him some different magic too.

When he arrived in the healing chambers a young healer came to him. "I'm sorry, my prince. But the young lady you brought yesterday is still asleep."

"Why? Did you _not_ do a good job?" he hissed.

"She seems to have been spending some of her energy while asleep." She bit her lip (showing she was nervous), and when Loki just stared at her as if saying 'go on' she continued "One of the more experienced healers said she is somehow hibernating; some of her energy is going to her abdomen wound. The rest is flowing in her body in an abnormal way."

"And what would _abnormal_ be?" his voice was still aggressive.

"I- I don't know. I-" she was cut off by the old lady that talked to him in the middle of the night. Without thinking twice, the young woman quickly left their presence.

"Her body is not only spending a lot of energy on her regeneration, but it is also spending energy to keep her on that form." _Ah,_ he thought, _finally someone who knows something._ And for a moment more Loki pondered... _What?_

"How do _you_ know that is not her real form?" He was surprised that someone could know that just by checking the girl's energy.

"I have seen this before, many years ago. Before the war with Jotunheim we hosted a few frost giant diplomats. One of them could change its shape, but the amount and flow of energy in his body felt different when he did so. It is exactly like in hers." He wondered how she knew all of this, but he'd question her some other time. Now he had to find a way to awaken the white haired woman.

"And how will you wake her up in _that_ form?" He pointed at the white lady, making sure that this old healer understood what he wanted.

"We have two options," she started explaining "we wait a few weeks until her wounds finish healing – so that she will have to spend energy only in maintaining that form, which I'm sure would then be easy for her – or, we put some sort of seal on her so that she won't have to spend any energy in keeping that form."

"Put the seal on her immediately." He ordered.

"There is a problem, young prince. We'd need someone who is good with normal magic to make a seal. We only know healing magic here."

"Then I will find a way to make a seal as soon as possible." He quickly turned around and left to the palace's library. He had never made a _seal_ before, so he'd have to research some incantation that would do the trick.

After spending the whole day in the library he had finally found a few sealing incantations. The one he liked the most was quite simple; he'd need a metallic object like a ring, necklace or bracelet or some other thing that she could wear all the time. Then he had to enchant it with the sealing incantation, and it would work. Simple and easy.

He created (with his magic) a silver necklace with green stones. It was delicate and intricate; it would be almost tight on her neck but the small stones glued on the silver would fall till a little bit under her collarbone, resembling small leaves while the silver reminded him of tree branches. Any woman would be really happy to receive something this beautiful. Hopefully her taste wasn't too different from the other females, but Loki was almost sure she was different from everything he had seen. He carefully enchanted it and made his way back to the healing chambers.

Neither the old lady from before nor the young woman from earlier were there, but there were two other healers attending to the girl. "Leave us." He ordered the two women and they quickly bowed and left. He was alone with the girl now, finally.

He fastened the necklace around her neck and waited for her to wake up; soon her body would notice she did not need to spend any energy to keep that appearance and she would awaken.

Hours later, Loki thought this was taking an eternity and that the enchantment had failed. He was already by the door – ready to try something else – when he heard her stir and moan.

**Thank you all for leaving reviews and thank you all for adding this story to your story alert S2 If you wish you can correct my _engrish_, I don't mind it 8D I'll also try and make the next chapter longer, though it will take some more time for me to post it (I've got a few tests coming up). The necklace's description was kind of confusing but I think if I tried to explain how it looks like in my native language it would sound just as confusing is it does in English lol I hope you can imagine how it kinda looks like though.**


End file.
